Times of Change One Shots
by InukoHigurashi
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about Izayoi, her family, and her life in the West. There will be sweet moments, sad moments, and hilarious moments. These take place between Times of Change and the Sequal that is yet to be named.Rated M for language.
1. Watching Her Sleep

Watching Her Sleep

Summary: Times of Change One Shot. There will be multiple one shots that take place between Times of Change and the yet to be named sequel. InuYasha stays up late watching one of the most treasured people in his life.

She was so small. Like a fragile little china baby doll that would crack with the most insignificant amount of pressure. The moon from the crack in the rice paper doors leading to the garden shone on the infant's downy silver hair. So small and so precious.

Her little puppy ears twitched with every little sound in the night but she slept on secure in the fact that her sire was there and would protect her in this new and strange world she had been thrust into almost fourteen nights ago.

It amazed InuYasha how something so completely perfect and innocent could ever come from him. He had no doubt that his Kagome could produce such a treasure but him? Never. But he did and she was now the most important thing in his life. She would need him in the years to come and he would be there. Come low or high tide he would be there.

InuYasha's ears perked forward as the newborn baby girl wiggled in her basket and then she began to whimper. At the sound of distress InuYasha was there kneeling beside the basket and he gently lifted the baby up while carefully supporting her head and neck.

It was tradition that a pup would not be taken from the den until he or she was able to be aware of her surroundings so as not to make her vulnerable. The only exception, against InuYasha's instincts as it may have been, had been seven days after Izayoi's birth at her naming ceremony before the Taisho council. The young father had not left his daughter's side even when court decorum demanded that he did.

But he couldn't have left her if he wanted to. They just didn't understand. The past eight and a half months and fourteen days had seemed like a dream. A wonderful dream he was afraid would be taken from him. This pup was, to him, a miracle, a gift from the Kami.

The hanyo had never had any delusions that he would have survived long enough to father a child or to find a woman able and willing. But he had and now he had everything he could want.

He may have been just filthy hanyo, an abomination, a disgrace but in these moments with his mate fast asleep and his arms cradling his precious treasure he felt whole, complete.

At peace just watching Izayoi sleep.

* * *

A/N: So every now and then I'll be posting these little one shots of Izayoi's life as I update my Times of Change stories. I don't know how many there will be but they will be from between Times of Change and the sequel that I have yet to name. Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


	2. Dada!

Dada!

Summary: Times of Change One Shot. Izayoi's first words

InuYasha was ready to pull his hair out. Why did he agree to this? He knew he wasn't a politically minded guy directness was his strong suite not politics. But he was also a man of his word and he had promised Sesshomaru that he would take Izayoi's place until she was old enough to take her rightful place. This way he would also have the experience needed to help train Izayoi in the ways of the Inu no Taisho… doesn't mean he liked it!

 _I feel so sorry for you Izayoi. You're going to die of boredom before anyone else even gets close to you._

"Lord InuYasha?" the hanyo opened his eyes and glance to his left to see old man Yoshito the Lord of the monkey tribe. He was a kind old monkey demon that had remained loyal to the West for centuries. He was also quit the drinker and both dog brothers tended to join him for sake in Sesshomaru's office every now and then.

"Do you have anything you wish to add my boy?"

the temporary prince sat up straighter and was about to say that he was ready to get the hell out of their and back to his family when the door opened slightly.

Sesshomaru glanced to the door and when no one appeared the rest of the council looked to the lords for an explanation. Then the door opened a little more. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and stood.

"Show yourself." He ordered calmly. No one answered.

Sesshomaru was becoming very, very angry but before he could loose his cool InuYasha felt something pulling on his pant's leg. He looked down under the table and smiled.

"Oi Sesshomaru I think I found our little spy." The Inu no Taisho looked to his brother for answers when the hanyo bent under the table and came up with a tiny silver headed Inu pup girl who was putting about being taken away from her new toy, her father's foot.

Sesshomaru calmed as he sat back down. There wasn't much he could do about the baby wandering in to the meeting. Izayoi was remarkably well behaved and sometimes tended to be drawn to her father's scent so it made sense the child would follow the scent of her sire into the room.

"Izayoi," InuYasha smiled as the little girl looked up at her father. "Did you wander away from Emi-chan again?"

Izayoi giggled as she reached out toward her father's face happily. For a minute InuYasha was oblivious to the stares of the council, both friend and allies as he brought the girl's face close to his own and nuzzled his nose with her's.

When he pulled away she laughed and then made her father's day.

"Dada!"

InuYasha was slack jawed and then a smug smile spread on his face.

"That's right pup." He said as he gently tossed the child into the air and caught her.

"InuYasha, you know what this means?" Uncle Raiden asked as she leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head. InuYasha looked away from his daughter to look questioningly at his Uncle "No more cursing."

InuYasha furrowed his brow in confusion and then Izayoi signed her father's death certificate. A death that would be carried out by the child's mother when she found out what happened.

"Dada! Damn!"

InuYasha's mouth fell to the floor and then he shook his head.

"No! No Izayoi we don't say that word."

If Kagome heard their daughter curse then he was going to die. No matter how many times Kagome had asked him to watch his language after Izayoi was born he never listened to her believing that the pup would never repeat the words because, well, his little Izayoi was perfect and now karma was biting him in the ass.

"Fuck." Izayoi squeaked as she clapped her tiny hands.

By now most of the council members were laughing hysterically as the girl repeated yet another curse word that she had learned from her father.

Dressed in the armor with his father's old momoko-sama that Sesshomaru had given him draped over his shoulders and his hair tied back, the hanyo looked very fierce and very much like his own father once would never have thought that he could be felled by anything an yet his little daughter had him practically shaking in fear.

"Congratulations little brother you've already begun to corrupt your offspring."

InuYasha glared at his brother as the council's laughs died down.

"Shut up ya ass!" he snapped and then like a little parrot Izayoi repeated the word.

"Ass!"

Just as their daughter repeated her father's favorite nickname for his brother Kagome walked in and froze as the word sprang from her baby's mouth. All of the demons in the room could feel the deadly spiritual aura as Kagome glared angrily at her mate.

Sesshomaru reached over and took his niece from his younger brother's petrified grip and then his dear sister-in-law snapped.

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!"

And with that the magic rosary pulled InuYasha to crash into the wooden floor of the meeting room causing all of the lords and ladies to burst into another round of laughing,

Kagome walked over and gently took her child from her brother-in-law and then turned to bow before the room full of demons.

"I apologize for the interruption my Lords and ladies." She then turned to bow to Sesshomaru. "Brother." Then she glared at InuYasha.

"And you my dear mate can sleep on the veranda tonight."

Kagome then turned and left the room with Izayoi looking over her shoulder. The baby giggled at her father looking up at her from where his body was smashed into the ground.

"Dada, Bye-bye!"

* * *

A/N: So here is the second one shot for the Times of Change Series. Izayoi's first word was dada and then every curse word that she ever heard InuYasha ever say… good job inu, good job.

Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha!


	3. Teething

Teething

InuYasha is left alone with a teething, cranky Izayoi.

* * *

He was going insane! He swore that he'd never thought his mate a coward but he was starting to wonder. Why else would she decide to visit her family right when their baby's first tooth was coming in?

The day before Kagome and told her mate that she and Aiko would be going to the bone eater's well so she could pick up some supplies but the hanyo began to think Kagome had only wanted to get away from their daughter's constant screaming. Even Sesshomaru had locked himself in his office and demanded that InuYasha keep his 'screeching abomination' away from him until he could make her stop crying.

Of course InuYasha had contemplated beating his brother for calling his precious, perfect Izayoi an abomination, but then again he was beginning to think the same thing.

"Come Izayoi it can't be that bad pup!" InuYasha said as he began to beg his infant daughter to stop her crying, not only were his ears ringing but her face was starting to turn purple, his poor baby. "Please Izayoi stop crying for daddy, please!"

The young father felt horrible. He knew that teething was a normal part of a baby's life but he still wished that he could take his sweet baby girl's pain away. Just like he had wished he could have taken Kagome's pain away when she gave birth to the currently screaming banshee in his arms.

Shifting Izayoi so she was propped against his red clad shoulder InuYasha began to gently pat her back in an attempt to sooth the baby's suffering.

"Damn it if only there was a way to make the pain stop!" InuYasha moaned as he gently bounced the pup.

"Why do you think I went back to my time?" a voice asked as InuYasha turned to the doors of their suit to see Kagome walk in with her yellow back pack in her hands. "Kagome thanks Kami!" InuYasha hurried to his mate and Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing at her mate's disheveled appearance.

"Please tell me you know how to make her stop!" Kagome did chuckle at her husband's desperate plea and reached into her bag.

"Turn her to face me." She ordered gently and InuYasha did as he was told.

Then pulled out a tube of what smelled like medicine. When Kagome put some on her finger and moved it toward the baby's mouth the overprotective father moved their daughter away as he eyed the clear gel suspiciously.

"What the hell is that shit?" he asked not wanting anything in Izayoi's mouth unless he knew what it and what it did even if the pup's mother is the one offering it.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "It baby orajel. It'll numb her gums so they won't hurt. This is why I left the other day to pick this stuff up, as well as teething rings,"

InuYasha eyed the tube and then the gel on his mate's finger while his pup continued to scream in his ear. Finally, knowing full well Kagome would never hurt their child; he relented and allowed Kagome to massage Izayoi's aching gums with the medicine. Once that was done Kagome's handed her daughter a frozen teething ring that she had placed in a cooler to keep it cold.

InuYasha sighed once Izayoi's crying had stopped and she was happily gnawing the cold ring as it soothed her hurting mouth.

"Thank Kami!" InuYasha sighed in relief as he sat down and allowed his mate to take their daughter and rock her to sleep.

"She's given you guys a run for your money huh?" Kagome asked as her exhausted husband as he laid back on their futon.

"I didn't know that a tooth hurt that much!" Kagome laughed as her baby fell asleep in her arms.

"She's not use to pain InuYasha so of course it hurts her. Once she grows older this sort of thing won't be as bad."

InuYasha nodded.

"I'm kind of surprised that the tooth doesn't feel like a fang," Kagome said as she sat down in the rocking chair that Kagome's mother and brought for her daughter last they came to visit thanks to Gobodō-sama.

InuYasha grunted then explained.

"Fangs are the adult teeth wench, her baby teeth will be normal human like teeth so that if she's still nursing she hurt you." He said. Kagome nodded as understanding dawned on her. She had already started to wean Izayoi onto formula but the baby didn't seem to like it nearly as much as she had her mother's breast milk.

As the family settled down the doors to their apartments slid open and Sesshomaru marched in. he looked determined as he glared at his little brother and began to search for his infant niece and heir until his arms landed on his sister and her drowsy daughter.

"I see, you've returned. When I didn't hear the pup's wails I assumed InuYasha had gotten fed up and killed her already."

Kagome laughed as InuYasha leapt to his feet in anger.

"I would never hurt my daughter you bastard!" InuYasha growled. "You're the one who called her a screeching abomination!"

"Yes but I wasn't alone with her all day while she attempted to deafen the whole castle."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shushed the men.

"Take it outside boys, you'll wake her."

The two demons looked to mother and whelp and then back to each other. Sesshomaru then grabbed his brother's collar and dragged him from the rooms to spar and let loose some of their pent up energy by beating each other senseless.

Kagome giggled as she looked to her sleeping baby.

"I hope you don't grown up to be so wild and violent like your daddy and uncles." She whispered as she kissed the baby's head before putting her softly in her little basinet.

* * *

A/N: We all know InuYasha has sensitive ears, as well as most other demons, so Sensitive dog demon ears plus teething baby in pain equals InuYasha freaking out while everyone runs away and leaves him to deal with it. Review let me know what you all thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!


	4. Questions

Questions

InuYasha was in the woods surrounding the Western Palace with a six year old Izayoi riding on his back the way pups often did when traveling with their parents. InuYasha had begin to feel suffocated playing the part of Prince of the West and Izayoi had begun to get hyper and in need of a good dose of adventure so the proud father opted to take his daughter, his pride and joy, for something like those camping trip things Kagome had told him her father use to take her on when she was small.

"Faster Daddy!" Izayoi squealed as the older hanyo ran a little faster happy to make his daughter laugh. The sound of Izayoi's laughter was one of his favorite things in the world. Had InuYasha known that being with Kagome would have resulted in the little angel currently clinging to his back under his momoko he would have mated the priestess sooner.

Izayoi laughed in delight as her father leapt into the air and for a split second he flew above the canopy of the forest giving the young princess a beautiful view of what would one day be her lands.

Finally the hanyos found a place near a pond and once the overprotective father was certain there were no dangers near by he went about teaching his pup how to set up camp. Izayoi was always eager to learn and was always asking questions. Sometimes the girl's constant flow of ' _Why_ ' and _'how_ ' would drive her father up the walls unlike the rest of his family who would only smile and answer the child.

 _How in the hell do they have such patience?_ The ill tempered hanyo often wondered but even though sometimes he had to tell the child enough already he liked knowing that he was the first one his pup came to when she wanted to know something.

Unfortunately he was about to regret that.

"Daddy?" Izayoi asked as she tilted her head to one side, her long silver hair falling over her right shoulder as she looked at her father with curious golden eyes. Her puppy ears twitched much like her father's did when he was curious.

"What is it pup?" InuYasha asked as he bit into one of the fish he had caught for dinner.

"What does rut mean?"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he choked on his food. What the hell kind of question was that! He was positive he had never said rut around the child, he had learned his lesson when she had repeated his favorite curse words when she was a baby.

Once the hanyo was sure he wasn't about to die he turned to his daughter and pulled her onto his lap.

"Izayoi," InuYasha said very seriously. "Where did you hear that word?"

Izayoi's ears lowered as she began to think she had said something wrong. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to say a bad word."

InuYasha smiled as he kissed her between her ears. "Its alright pup I know that you didn't mean to say a bad word but daddy really needs to know where you heard it."

Izayoi blinked innocently as she answered her sire.

"Uncle Fluffy told me." She answered. "I asked uncle Fluffy where babies came from and he said when a boy ruts a girl. What does that mean?"

InuYasha face palmed himself when he realized that his brother, the cold heartless bastard he was, had probably not realized that his niece had required a less… graphic answer. He had probably merely been answering the pup's question truthfully without thinking.

"Its something only mated adults do Izayoi, I'll explain when you get a little older okay?"

Izayoi's ears wilted in disappointment in not having her question answered.

"Okay daddy."

A week later the duo returned to the castle after their seven day father daughter trip and as Izayoi happily cuddled into her mother's warmth and her great grandmother, step grandmother, and aunts fussed over the child InuYasha went in search of his brother.

He found him in his study.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sesshomaru eyed his brother then went back to reading the document again. It was yet another demon lord seeking to arrange a betrothal between his eldest son and Izayoi. Many of the minor lords and nobles that had lusted for the West were looking to gain it through mating the female heir.

 _Fools as if I would allow any pup of my family to be given into a mating so carelessly._

"Sesshomaru!" The demon lord sighed as he sat back.

"What is it InuYasha?"

"Did you tell Izayoi that pups come from rutting?" the father asked annoyed and his elder brother lifted his eyebrow. "So I told the child the truth."

InuYasha banged his head on the desk and the looked up glaring at his big brother.

"You can't tell kids that Sesshomaru! They don't know what that means and it sure as hell ain't something a six year old needs to know about!"

Sesshomaru honestly couldn't figure out why humans were so secretive about mating. It was a natural part of life, a vital part that resulted in young that could carry on their family's bloodline. The fact that it was pleasurable was merely a perk. For demons such things were instinctual. Izayoi already had the instinct of mating, though it lay dormant in her subconscious since she was yet of rightful mating age. It was why the pup avoided her parent's room on nights when they were… active. She may not understand why but her Yokai instincts told her not to bother her mother and father on those nights.

"InuYasha you've spent too much time with the mortals." The elder demon said as he stood. "But if it cause you such stress I will refrain from answering the girl's questions so bluntly."

InuYasha nodded. "Thank you that's all I ask."

Once the conversation was over said girl came skipping in holding the hand of a fifteen-year-old Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Izayoi-chan wished to see you."

"Uncle Fluffy!" the pup laughed as she threw herself toward her full demon uncle who caught her in his arms and nuzzled the child's temple then allowed her to place a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you uncle Fluffy." She said and the demon chuckled.

If someone had told him that he would become so attached to his brother's spawn he would have sliced them in half for uttering such nonsense.

"And I you, Izayoi. Did you have fun with your otou-san?"

the puppy smiled as she nodded. "Yeah me and daddy ran all around the forest and we caught fishes and ate them for dinner! And then daddy let me sleep in momoko-sama!"

"I see." He said as he sat down and allowed the child to tell him about her time with her father. InuYasha also took a seat and the two demons sat in silence as the apple of their eye talked their ears off.

It was amazing how two brother who hated each other once had been brought together completely by one small child's innocent smile.

A/N: Originally I was planning on Izayoi asking InuYasha where babies came from but I wanted to have a sweet uncle Fluffy moment in here somewhere so I figured, Sesshomaru being the kind of demon that didn't care for deception, would have just told her straight out babies come from sex. In my story demons do have certain animal instincts, like in the anime when the group met Koga for the first time and he ran away because his instincts told him that Tessiga was dangerous. So it makes sense that Izayoi would also have instincts that told her to not intrude on her parents at night. The beauty of having a demon side. So basically, though demon parents don't do anything where their children can see them, they still wouldn't see any problem saying this is how it is, no storks don't bring babies and no they don't come from a cabbage patch. But InuYasha being raised among humans would have some of the same feelings about intimate things.

Please review and let me know what you think.

I don't own any Characters from the show.

Thanks.

P.S. I am working in the next chapter of Times of Change but with work an all It'll take a little longer then normal.


	5. It Takes a Pack

It Takes a Pack

* * *

Izayoi wonders away from home.

* * *

Izayoi was in her parent's gardens running around playing. She was finally done with her studies and training and was happily just acting the tender age of three.

As she crawled under a rose bush the Inu hanyo pup noticed an opening in the wall and deciding on seeing where it lead the silver haired girl crawled through.

Smiling at having escaped the palace that she had lived in since birth and then she took off into the forest.

After two hours of wondering around Izayoi realized that she was hopelessly lost and had become afraid.

"Mommy!" the child cried as she wondered around. Her bare feet where dirty and her red and orange kimono was filthy and torn from briar bushes that she had run through. "Daddy! Where are you? I scared!"

The tired pup finally plopped down on the forest floor and allowed her tears to come as she cried quiet sobs, not wanting to attract predators. The pup was put on a alert when something shook the bushes near her. Izayoi stood and backed away prepared to flee when two men dressed sort of like her uncle Miroku appeared.

The girl smiled relieved to find people like her father's beta, surely they would help her so she ran toward them.

"Master is it some sort of demon?" the younger man asked as he eyed the child with distain.

"Apparently." The older man answered in a gravely voice before he raised an ofuda and then threw it at the girl.

Izayoi shrank away seeing a piece of paper like what her mommy and uncle use to deal with evil demons. She didn't know why the men would attack her and the men where shocked when the ofuda had no affect on the obviously demonic child.

The talisman had been overpowered by the pup's strong spiritual powers.

Finally the princess had had enough. She was tired, scared, and missed her mommy, the men attacking her was all she could handle so the pup let out a mournful, frightened wail and she could honestly not care one bit what she attracted anymore.

And oh boy did she attract something big.

"It's trying to kill us with its shrieks!" the younger monk exclaimed as he cover his ears and his master raised his staff ready to silence the demon spawn from hell.

"Demon be gone!" he order but was stopped when a giant white dog landed on the ground sheltering the pup with its body. The Inu Yokai snarled at the threat to the pup and the two monks, not equipped to deal with something so large ran screaming through the woods.

"MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

The silver dog turned to the pup and nudged her with its large wet nose to gain the girl's attention.

Izayoi opened her teary golden eyes to see her uncle Raiden. The demon nobleman shifted from his true form and bent down to his great niece.

"We have been looking everywhere for you young lady." He said in his deep voice. Izayoi's lip trembled as her nose ran and tears poured from her eyes. The pup raised her arms wanting to be lifted into the strong safe arms of her male relative.

"I sowwy uncle Rai." She whimpered hoping he would take her home instead of leave her out in the woods, Of course leaving the baby Dog hanyo was the last thing from the older man's mind as he picked her girl up.

"Enough tears little one, Uncle Rai is going to take you home to your mommy and daddy."

Then he allowed his momoko tail create a kind of nest inside itself and placed the pup inside it for safe travel. Then he transformed once more and raced through the forest toward the Palace while howling to the rest of his pack that he had found their missing princess.

Once Raiden made it back to the castle the entire pack was waiting in the court yard of the palace.

Sesshomaru stood by stoically by his younger brother who was holding his distressed mate. Kagome had been the one to discover that her baby was missing and she had been inconsolable ever since.

Everyone looked up when the large form of the Inu no Taisho's second landed in the court yard and he shifted. Kagome approached the demon man looking hopeful.

"You found her?" she asked and Raiden smiled as his momoko shifted and handed the sleeping girl to her mother. Izayoi had been curled up sucking her thumb in her sleep but when her mother's scent reached her tiny nose the girl opened her eyes to look sleepily at the miko.

"Mommy?" she asked and Kagome cried as she rocked her baby. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Kagome asked as InuYasha step up next to his family and hand a hand through his daughter's hair.

"I otay mommy, uncle Rai found me."

"I found her with two monks getting ready to strike her. They already tried to purify her but her spiritual powers nullified the ofuda."

Kagome looked down at her pup's dress and noticed the sacred paper. Practically snarling like an Inu herself, Kagome ripped the paper off of her only child and ripped it to shreds.

Sesshomaru walked up and looked down at his heir without showing the emotions that he as feeling. He had been scared. This small pup had wormed her way into his heart the moment he had held her in his arms when she was a newborn and the thought of loosing her and nearly driven him mad as he had raced through the northern forest of his territory searching for the dead man that had dared take one of his pack.

"Izayoi." He said drawing his niece's attention. "You are never to wonder off from the Palace again without a pack member. Am I understood?"

the girl's ears lowered and she nodded. She didn't like her uncle Fluffy to be mad at her just like she didn't like her daddy to be mad at her.

"I sowwy uncle Fwuffy."

Sesshomaru woofed quietly and replied. "You are forgiven."

Once her scolding was over InuYasha took Izayoi into his arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again pup." He told her sternly then hugged her to his armored chest.

"Otay." She said. The yawned as her father's aura soothed her and she drifted off to sleep.

Once the pup was fast asleep the pack carried her into the castle where she was safe and nothing could ever hurt her. Not with her pack near by.

* * *

A/N: I am not doing these in chronological order they're kind of everywhere. Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own InuYasha!


	6. Father's Daughter

Father's Daughter

The clash of swords rang through the training hall as a twelve year old Izayoi spared with her father, InuYasha. Though Izayoi wielded a normal mortal word with expertise much to old for her age, she wasn't ready to wield a demon blade just yet.

Suddenly the young princess's feet were swept out from under her and she found herself on her back with her father's mighty blade, the Tessiga, nearly touching her nose.

"I win again." InuYasha bragged as he put his blade away and reached down to help his pup to her feet. Izayoi glared at her father.

"Oh yeah you beat up a kid good job dad."

InuYasha blanched as his daughter's words echoed in his mind. He could understand how bad that had sounded but it was his nature to be a little bit of a bragger.

Izayoi smiled as her father sulked at her words. She hugged the older man's waist and squeezed him tight.

"Don't worry about it dad it's not like you actually beat me up.

InuYasha laughed as he held his little girl close to him. Sometimes he found he missed the days when Izayoi was a baby and needed to be carried everywhere but then there were days like this when he saw the amazing woman she was growing to be.

"Are you two done?"

Both Inu Hanyos looked toward the door to the palace to see Kagome walking out with a smile on her face.

"Mama!" the twelve-year-old girl yelled as she threw herself at her mother.

Kagome laughed and hugged her daughter tightly then smiled up at InuYasha. Her mate walked over had held his family in his arms.

No matter what this would be what was most important to InuYasha and no matter what fate threw at them they would conquer and they would thrive.

* * *

A/N: Last Chapter of the one shots! I have started on the next Story called Lady of the West for this series but it won't be posted for a while. Thanks for reading! I Do Not Own InuYasha!


End file.
